1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hay feeder and more particularly to an automatic hay feeder for livestock such as horses or cattle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of hay feeders have been previously provided for feeding livestock such as cattle or horses. Perhaps one of the most common type of hay feeders is what is termed a round bale feeder which comprises a cylindrical drum-like member into which the hay is placed. Such a feeder permits the livestock to feed therefrom in an unrestricted manner which results in a considerable wastage of hay. Further, the round bale feeder does not have any means for protecting the hay from the elements such as rain, snow, etc.
Other types of feeders have been provided wherein access to the feed is controlled by a timer controlled gate or door. Devices of this type are normally not reliable, are not large enough for livestock such as cattle or horses, or can injure the livestock during the operation thereof.
An automatic hay feeder is disclosed comprising a first cylindrical wall structure having a plurality of horizontally spaced-apart head stocks secured thereto and which extend upwardly therefrom. A cone-shaped hood is secured to the upper ends of the head stocks and has its lower edge spaced above the upper edge of the first wall structure. A flexible curtain extends downwardly from the hood around the head stocks and has its upper end received within the lower end of the cone-shaped hood. The lower end of the curtain is spaced above the upper end of the first wall structure. A second wall structure is positioned outwardly of the first wall structure and is vertically movable between a lower position to an upper position. When the second wall structure is in its lower position, the livestock may access the hay within the first wall structure by extending their heads and necks between the head stocks below the lower end of the flexible curtain and above the upper end of the first wall structure. When the second wall structure is in its upper position, the livestock are denied access to the hay within the first wall structure.
An electric motor, either battery operated or conventionally operated, is provided within the hood and is operatively connected to the second wall structure for raising and lowering the second wall structure. A timer is operatively connected to the electric motor for controlling the feeding times of the livestock. Preferably, if a battery operated electric motor is utilized, a solar panel is provided for charging the battery of the battery operated electric motor.
Each of the first and second wall structures are formed of first and second semicircular members pivotally secured to one another so that the second wall structure may be opened and the first wall structure may be opened to position hay within the interior of the feeder.
Although a cylindrical hay feeder is shown and described, the hay feeder could also have a square configuration.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved livestock feeder.
A further object of the invention is to provide an automatic livestock feeder.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an automatic hay feeder including a hood and flexible curtain which protects the hay within the feeder from the elements.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an automatic hay feeder for livestock wherein an outer wall structure is vertically movable to open and close feed access openings.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an automatic hay feeder which is battery operated and which includes a solar panel for recharging the battery of the electric motor.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an automatic hay feeder which includes a flexible curtain positioned above the access openings so that if a feeding horse should raise its head, the horse will not be injured nor will the mane of a horse be damaged.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.